Bad Robot Productions
| founder = J. J. Abrams | location = Santa Monica, California, United States | key_people = J. J. Abrams (Chairman and CEO) Katie McGrath (CEO) Bob Weinstein (President and COO) | divisions = Bad Robot Productions Bad Robot Interactive Bad Robot Television Bad Robot Games | homepage = }} Bad Robot is an American film and television production company led by J. J. Abrams. Under its Bad Robot Productions division, the company is responsible for the television series Alias, Lost, Fringe, Person of Interest, Revolution and Westworld alongside the feature-length films Cloverfield, Star Trek, Super 8, Star Trek Into Darkness, Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol, Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation, Star Wars Episodes VII and IX, 10 Cloverfield Lane, Star Trek Beyond, The Cloverfield Paradox, Mission: Impossible – Fallout, and Overlord. History Bad Robot was originally based at Touchstone Television, but was moved by Abrams to Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Television, after his contract with ABC expired in 2006. Bad Robot produced Lost in association with ABC Studios, formerly Touchstone Television. The two companies jointly produced Six Degrees and What About Brian. Abrams is Chairman and Co-Chief Executive Officer of Bad Robot, and Katie McGrath serves as the Company's Co-Chief Executive Officer. In June 2017, Bad Robot announced that Brian Weinstein would become President and Chief Operating Officer, overseeing daily operations and spearhead the company’s growth strategy in its existing businesses, while developing new areas of expansion across the entire Bad Robot platform and pursuing alternative financing options. In May 2015, Ben Stephenson left the BBC where he had been head of drama to helm Bad Robot Television. Lindsey Weber leads Bad Robot's feature film division. The production logo has appeared since 2001, featuring a red rectangular headed robot running through a meadow silhouetted until it appears suddenly in front of the camera, followed by voices provided by two of Abrams's children, Henry and Gracie Abrams, saying "Bad robot!" Although some fans believe that the name comes from a line in the animated film The Iron Giant, Abrams told Entertainment Weekly that it simply came to him during a writers' meeting. In February 2013, it was announced that Bad Robot would be partnering with the Valve Corporation to produce possibly a Half-Life or Portal film in the distant future. In August 2015, Valve released a new beta game mode to Team Fortress 2, PASS Time, which Bad Robot worked on. On July 7, 2016 the PASS Time game mode became official. Bad Robot released a trailer entitled "Stranger" (otherwise known as S.), rumoured to be Abrams' next film or television project, perhaps even a Lost spin-off, but it was finally explained to be promoting S., Abrams and Doug Dorst's new novel, as a new trailer for S. was released. In February 2017, it was announced Julius Avery is attached to direct a Paramount coproduction, the World War II zombie film Overlord, from screenwriter Billy Ray. Bad Robot Productions is currently based in Santa Monica, California, in a building which is incorrectly labeled on purpose as the home of the fictional "National Typewriter Company" because Abrams "likes typewriters — and misdirection." In June 2018, the company announced a spin-off venture formed with the Chinese video game publisher Tencent to launch Bad Robot Games for the development of video games on mobile, computer and consoles, with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment as a minority investor. Bad Robot Games will develop and publish titles related to Abrams' works and other Bad Robot Production contents, with Tencent holding the rights for distribution in China. The division will be helmed by Dave Baronoff, who has worked on the Cloverfield franchise and in developing Spyjinx as a joint project between Bad Robot Productions and Epic Games (also partially owned by Tencent), while Tim Keenan, who helped develop Duskers, will serve as the creative director. In 2006, Bad Robot teamed up with Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Television for a $60 million development deal that lasted through 2018. In late 2018, it was announced that Bad Robot was leaving Paramount and seeking a new overall deal. In January 2019, it was announced that Universal, Disney, and Warner Bros. were the top three studios battling it out for what could be a record breaking overall deal including theme parks, music labels, TV, merchandising, and streaming services as Bad Robot plans on ramping up production significantly in the coming years. Productions Films Television series Shorts Mobile Apps Awards and recognition ;Nominations * [[54th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards#Writing|2002 Emmy Award Nomination, Outstanding Writing for A Drama Series (Alias)]] * [[57th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards#Writing|2005 Emmy Award Nomination, Outstanding Writing for A Drama Series (Lost)]] * [[64th Annual Golden Globe Awards#Television awards|2007 Golden Globe Award Nomination, Best Television Series – Drama (Lost)]] ;Wins *[[57th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards#Programs|2005 Emmy Award Winner, Outstanding Drama Series (Lost)]] * [[57th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards#Directing|2005 Emmy Award Winner, Outstanding Directing for A Drama Series (Lost)]] * [[63rd Golden Globe Awards#Television|2006 Golden Globe Award Winner, Best Television Series – Drama (Lost)]] References External links * * *iOS App Action Movie FX. On iTunes https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/action-movie-fx/id489321253?mt=8 * * Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:J. J. Abrams Category:Companies based in Santa Monica, California Category:Media companies established in 1998